Hero
"Heroes play an indispensable role in battles and on your turf. The easiest way to get Heroes is by clearing Hero Stages." - Bellena Heroes are unlocked after players Complete Skirmish 2: Ridge Attack. This will unlock the Hero Stages. After completing the tutorial in Normal Stage 1-1, Maiden Battle, by defeating Bellena, the Hero Collection icon will become visible on the bottom right corner of the screen. Hero Collection There are three tabs in a players Hero Collection, which can be viewed on the right side: # The first tab displays all the heroes a player has hired, as well as the heroes they have enough medals to hire. All players will begin the game with two heroes, Oath Keeper and Death Archer. # The second tab displays all the heroes, which still require more medals to hire. These include all the free heroes, and any other hero the player has acquired at least one medal for. # The third tab displays all hero Items: Useables, Shards, Blueprints, Medals and Trophies Hero Profile Tap on a hero's medal to learn more about them. If the hero is hired, the information for that specific hero can be viewed. If the hero is not hired, the Max Strength preview will be displayed. On the left side of the hero profile, the avatar can be viewed. * The Name and Nickname of the hero is displayed under the avatar. * The Level and Rank of the hero is visible on the top left side of the avatar. * The blue bar on the top right displays the hero's EXP. * Under this, the hero's Might is displayed, next to the grey fist icon. * Below this, the hero Class is displayed, with one of the following three icons: There are three information tabs on the right side of the hero profile: # The first tab displays the hero's Trophies, Rank, Grade and Medals. # The second tab displays the Battle and Hero Skills, as well as the Leadership Type, and the amount of troops the hero can Command. # The third tab displays the hero's Background and Basic Attributes. Tap on the list icon, on the top left, to view all Attributes and Growth. Trophies, Rank, Grade and Medals Promote a hero to increase their attributes and Command. Promoted Heroes may also learn new skills. To promote a hero, players must gather all the Trophies required. Clear Hero Stages to collect more Trophies. To upgrade a hero, players must collect enough Medals. The higher the Grade of the hero, the higher their battle stats become. The Grade of a hero is signified by the color of the frame surrounding their icon. Collect Medals by completing or sweeping the Elite Hero Stages. The drop rate for medals is approximately 3.4, per 10 battles or sweeps. To view the Hero Stages where Medals for a specific hero can be acquired, tap on the icon depicted below. Heroes which are ready to be promoted or upgraded can be seen with an exclamation mark on their Rank. Tap the Rank to begin Promoting, or the Shield with Medals to Upgrade. The hero will be Promoted or Upgraded when the countdown timer reaches zero. When a hero is promoted or upgraded, the player will gain a small amount of Might. Battle and Hero Skills, Leadership Type and Command Each Hero has four Battle Skills. The first skill only activates if the Hero is leading troops into battle. The other three are passive skills, which are further divided into administrative and logistic types. * Administration refers to skills that are permanently in effect. * ￼Logistics refers to skills which will only be applied when you include the hero in battle. When a Hero is sent to battle, he or she can Command troops on your behalf, effectively increasing the total number of troops you may send to battle. Heroes can only Command one specific troop type. Each Hero also has four Hero Skills. The first skill is your Hero's Ultimate. These are extremely powerful and can only be activated when the Hero has enough MP. The remaining skills are a mix of passive and active skills. Passive skills grant bonuses to the Hero or its allies, while active skills can only be used by the Hero in combat. Background and Attributes Heroes Free-to-Play Heroes * Black Crow - Agility * Bombin' Goblin - Intelligence * Child of Light - Strength * Death Archer - Agility * Death Knight - Strength * Demon Slayer - Agility * Elementalist - Intelligence * Incinerator - Intelligence * Night Raven - Agility * Oath Keeper - Strength * Prima Donna - Intelligence * Rose Knight - Strength * Scarlet Bolt - Agility * Sage of Storms - Intelligence * Sea Squire - Intelligence * Snow Queen - Intelligence * Shade - Agility * Soul Forger - Strength * Trickster - Agility * Tracker - Agility Event Heroes * Chaos Dragon - Agility * Watcher - Strength Pay-to-Play Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Hero Stages Category:Needs Editing Category:F2P Heroes Category:P2P Heroes Category:Event Heroes Category:Agility Heroes Category:Intelligence Heroes Category:Strength Heroes